The prior art is well documented with various types of inter-vehicle display devices for communicating messages from the operator of one vehicle to the operators of one or more other vehicles. A professed advantage of such devices is to provide a degree of inter-vehicle communication in instances in which it would assist vehicle safety.
One known example of a communication board for vehicles is set forth in Australian Patent Abstract AU-A-25136/84 and which teaches a hand-held panel to which a plurality of spiral bound message sheets are attached. The communication board is held against the rear, front or side windows dependent upon the location of the vehicle to which the message is directed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,330, issued to Dinstibir, teaches a dashboard mounted warning device for vehicles, and including such as a central/inner display member to which are secured outer ply sheets with various messages. The stacked arrangement is supported atop a suction cup attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 841,706, issued to Morden, teaches a book ring with spring hinged joints. U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,849, issued to Johnston, further discloses a music holder exhibiting a rigid and substantially rectangular supporting member gripped at one edge by a spring clamping mechanism carried by a band instrument.